Zafari
Zafari is a 2.1 Medium Demon created by Rustam. This level Was considered one of the hardest Easy Demons in-game. But was recently changed to a Medium Demon. Gameplay The level starts off with a moderately-difficult and buggy cube section, but that is overall one of the easiest parts of the level. To get access to the three coins of the level, the player must click on one of the crossed-off orbs, which appeared to be a red orb, but actually toggles on the coins. However, doing so will also make the level much harder. Then, the level will become a half-speed mini ship, where the player must go through a slightly-more than 1 block gap with spikes on top and bottom. Shake triggers are included to make it harder. This part is very difficult because of the tightness, the hard control of the mini ship, and the half speed. Do note that if the toggle orb for the coins was pressed, this part will be replaced by a normal wave. Next, comes arguably the hardest part of the level: the double speed wave segment. The player must go through a very tight wave segment, with some blue jump pads to change the orientation of the wave. Again, shake triggers are included to make the level more annoying. Then, comes a much easier ball segment. The jump orbs have to be hit late, and the dash orbs are required to go through a one-block gap. A platform can be skipped by not flipping back down. Next, comes arguably the easiest part of the level: a ship sequence. The spaces are super loose, and this is considered a break for the player. A coin will appear here if the orb is pressed. Afterward, come a relatively easy but buggy dual icon. The first part is symmetrical, with the player having to tap twice and then holding. Then, it becomes symmetrical, and the player must jump late for a double spike; otherwise, they bug through and die. The gamemode becomes a ship again, still relatively easy. It is very similar to the previous ship in terms of difficulty. Next, it becomes a very difficult spider, with almost invisible black spikes killing players who go too early. Next is a UFO segment with many jump timings. Landing on the platform while not hitting the spikes or the razor is the hardest part of this part, and after that, there are several gravity portals, the locations of which can be easily learned. Then, the player enters a ship sequence. It should not give any players any trouble as there are nearly three blocks of space everywhere, but if the player got the coin orb, this part will instead be a mini-wave instead of the ship, and it becomes a lot harder. Lastly, the level ends with a robot jumping through a rotating ball with spikes on it. The first jump is the hardest jump as the player have to jump on the edge of the spike and hold it full. If the coin route was taken, it will be a mini robot instead of a normal-sized robot. User Coins Initially, to collect the secret coins, you need to touch the red square sphere at 8%, because of which a kind of "heavy mode" will appear. * The first coin is located at 16%, on the way. However, the ship sequence will be replaced by a wave segment, which will greatly raise its difficulty. * The second coin is located at 45%, at the top. It is much easier than other coins: to collect it, you just need to make a careful turn. * The third and final coin is located at 83%, near the decorative demon. The ship sequence will be replaced by a mini-wave segment, which will raise the difficulty of the collection of coins and the section itself. Trivia * The password for the level is 17314. * It was considered one of the hardest Easy Demons in-game, but it is now a Medium Demon. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Levels with user coins